


A Weekend on Hoth

by novisah



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Hoth (Star Wars), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novisah/pseuds/novisah
Summary: Luke and Han take a break from their chaotic lives for a weekend of skiing on Hoth, of all places.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	A Weekend on Hoth

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Hoth is now a resort planet known for its skiing.

“Are you sure you’re ok with this, kid?”  
Luke laughed softly. “Of course I am, Han. It was years ago.” He appreciated that Han was sensitive to why he might have a problem with where they were going, even though years had passed.

“There are other places we could go y’know. Since you’re so determined to try this.”

Ever since Luke had seen an ad for hover skis a few weeks ago, he had been desperate to try it. His training was physically demanding, and his muscles were constantly sore, but he thought this would be a fun way to relax and try a new activity. Spending time outdoors with Han, when they had both been cooped up in the falcon so much lately would be a way for them to reconnect. Plus, he secretly wondered if his being force sensitive would give him an advantage. The only downside was that the best place in the galaxy for skiing was on Hoth, where he had once died in the cold and had Han to thank for saving his life. He never would have guessed that one day he would go back, and for a recreational activity at that. 

“I know, Han. But have you seen the pictures? It looks beautiful. Not to mention the hotel has a hot tub,” Luke trailed off and let Han's mind fill in the details. He appreciated Han's concern but still found it hard to believe that he had to be the one to try and convince Han to take a vacation. Han, who so often insisted that Luke take a break from his training.  
Han gave his classic smirk and put an arm around Luke’s waist to pull him in closer. “Whatever you say, kid.” 

\--- 

Warmth surrounded Han as he closed his eyes and looked up at the sky. It was almost evening now, and he had been in the hot tub for slightly too long. It was on their private balcony overlooking the hills, and the sun was just beginning to set behind him. He looked out and began to worry – shouldn’t Luke be back by now?

After skiing only one run, Han had taken quite the fall. His foot had somehow moved out of the way of the sensors and disconnected, making his left ski fall behind him. He had tried to balance himself with no luck, and ended up face down in a pile of snow. Someone had passed him and yelled _yard sale!_ Whatever that meant.

“Are you okay, Han?” Luke had yelled to him from down the hill. Han had lifted his head to see Luke disconnecting from his skis and running back up the hill to check on him.  
“ ‘M fine,” Han yelled back, though he wasn’t sure he was. Luke reached him and helped him to his feet where he discovered that he was most likely fine, but would probably have some bruising later. His ego was damaged more than anything else. 

“How about I go back to the room and relax a bit and you join me later for dinner?” 

Luke agreed and helped Han gather up his skis and poles, and helped him reconnect his boots with the hover sensors. They kissed goodbye and Han watched Luke ski away, looking so graceful as he moved side to side down the hill. That damn Jedi. Did he have to make everything look so easy? 

Han had cautiously made his way down the rest of the hill and returned his hover skis and poles before making his way to the hotel room. That was where Han had found himself now, unwinding with a dip in the hot tub before Luke would be back for dinner. 

The bright white of Luke’s snowsuit caught his eye on the distant hill. He was unmistakable- no one else could ski so smoothly, and with such ease, as Luke. He still wasn’t so sure about this whole force thing, but seeing him appear to glide down the hill certainly made it seem a bit more believable. He watched as Luke approached a jump built into the hill and watched as he did a full rotation in the air. Han smirked and thought to himself, _show off_. Knowing that Luke was safe, Han got out of the hot tub and had a shower. Han loved the falcon more than anything – except Luke, of course – but it sure felt cramped. The shower in the hotel room alone was larger than the entire bathroom on the falcon, and he couldn’t say it wasn’t relaxing to have so much warm water pouring down over him.  
He eventually dragged himself out of the shower and dried off, but only after realizing his fingers were starting to wrinkle. After he had gotten dressed and stretched out on the bed, he heard a small _ding_ sound and the door opened quickly. Luke walked in, still in his snow suit, and gave him a kiss. 

“I missed you,” Luke murmured into his mouth. Han couldn’t help but smiling and told him he missed him more.  
“Are you hungry, kid? Because I’m starving. What do you say we go downstairs for a bite to eat?”

This time it was Luke’s turn to smirk.  
“I think I have a better idea.”


End file.
